


I´m Willing To Wait For It

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: He loves you. You don´t.





	I´m Willing To Wait For It

You and your best friend, Aaron Burr, were in your living room watching Star Wars while eating popcorn.  
‘I can’t believe you lived a life without seeing Star Wars.’ You murmured to Aaron. Just last week he had confessed that he had never seen a Star Wars movie once and you had seen it as your duty to introduce your bestie to Star Wars.  
‘Yeah, me too.’ Aaron sighed and you snuggled closer in his arms. You had built a fort of blankets and you were almost sitting on his lap, so close were the two of you.  
When the movie had finally finished you had fallen asleep and Aaron knew that waking you when you were asleep was practically impossible. So he shut down the television, scooped your snoring form in his arms and walked you to the bedroom and tucked you in bed, your clothes still on. You’re cheeks were red and you looked very cute asleep, Aaron thought.  
He pressed a soft kiss to your temple, a kiss Aaron knew was nothing more than friendly.  
You didn’t share his feelings, he knew that. You were smitten with that boy at your work, the one with the messy curls and the perfect smile. The last weeks you couldn’t shut up about the boy, always asking for advice and babbling about him with flushed cheeks and heart eyes.  
You were in love, but not with him.  
Aaron shut down the lights and took his coat from the hall, stepping outside your house in the cold winter night. He sighed, looking at the stars.  
‘But I’m willing to wait for it.’ He murmured, so nobody could hear him, and then started his journey home.


End file.
